


Kinda I want to

by azziria



Series: All I want is a picture of you [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's a photographer specializing in 'artistic' porn, and Steve's the model who's seriously challenging his ability to remain professionally detached...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda I want to

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to _You can look (but you better not touch)_. And for anyone who doesn't know, [this](http://i1086.photobucket.com/albums/j455/azziria/H5-0/charliefong.jpg) is what Charlie Fong looks like under his lab coat :)

  


Professional detachment. That’s what’s required here, and Danny knows it. But it’s not so easy to maintain when there are two hot guys making out in the middle of your studio. Especially when they’re hot, naked guys with impressive biceps and six-packs to die for. 

Even if you’re the one calling the shots. 

It’s not as if he’s having to give them much direction. They’d started slow and tender, Steve working his way along Charlie’s jaw, pressing light, teasing kisses against Charlie’s skin as he ran one big hand lightly across Charlie’s shoulder and up his neck to cup his cheek and draw him in for some mouth-to-mouth. But it had soon turned dirty and now they’re really going for it, hot and hungry, all teeth and tongues and Steve’s hand fisted tight in Charlie’s hair while Charlie pulls him in to rut against him fiercely. Danny’s moving round them, getting in close to get shots of Steve’s mouth on Charlie’s, stepping back out again to catch Charlie’s hand splayed hard against the tight curve of Steve’s ass, letting the camera catch the play of muscle as they thrust their cocks together, and fuck, that’s hot. 

Danny's got the photos he needs, though, and he’s paying these guys to do more than kiss. Time to change it up. 

”OK guys, enough of that, I want to see some real action.” 

Steve disconnects himself from Charlie's mouth and looks at Danny, letting his eyes flick up and down Danny's body and waiting just a heartbeat too long before he says "D'you want me on my knees, Danny?" His tone is low and suggestive and damn him, he has to know what that's doing to Danny, how that's conjuring up the memory of Steve on his knees and Steve's mouth on his cock and Steve sucking Danny's come off his fingers... 

"Yeah," Danny says, "On your knees, I want some shots of you sucking him, get down there and blow him," and Steve grins and drops to his knees, licking his lips as he goes, and it’s downright _sinful_. 

”Charlie,” Danny orders, “You’re in charge, OK? He’s here to make you feel good, he’s on his knees for you, you’re in control, I want to see you _use_ him.” Charlie nods and his stance switches to pure arrogance, the expression on his face going from 'Fuck yeah!' to 'Do it!' as he slides his hand round the back of Steve's head to hold him in place and starts to thrust into his mouth. Steve clasps his hands behind his back, closes his eyes and fucking _moans_ around Charlie's cock like he's really getting off on this, and Danny's glad that he's wearing tight boxer briefs this time because maybe it won't be too obvious just how hard watching this is making him. 

The full-body shots are good, but Danny realizes he's hit the jackpot when he moves in and starts to focus on Steve. Steve, on his knees, eyes closed, sucking some faceless, nameless man’s cock, getting his face fucked by someone who could be _anyone_. It hints at dirty, anonymous sex, and these shots will sell, more than just Danny's gut is telling him that. 

Steve's got his mouth wrapped tight around Charlie's cock, cheeks hollowed and lips slick as he sucks him. He's letting Charlie drive deep into his throat with every thrust, and fuck, Danny knows what that feels like, he's _aching_ to just push Charlie aside and _take_ Steve's mouth himself. He wants to feed Steve his cock until he gags on it, he wants to make him pay for the stunt he pulled on Danny after the last photoshoot, he wants to come hard down Steve's throat and make him swallow every last drop. 

What he's _actually_ going to do is carry on taking photographs, because he's a _professional_ and life's just _not fucking fair_. 

Charlie's thrusts are getting shorter and jerkier, he must be getting close. 

"You nearly there?" Danny asks. 

"Yeah," Charlie says, voice none too steady. "You want me to come on his face?" and that had been the idea, get some facial shots, but suddenly Danny’s hit with a burning _need_ to see Steve getting fucked by another guy, to see Steve with another guy’s cock up his ass. 

"No," he says. "I want you to fuck him. You good with that?" 

Charlie pulls his cock out of Steve's mouth. "Yeah, I'm good with that if Steve is." 

"Steve?" 

Steve comes to his feet, swiping the back of his hand across his lips as he does so. "OK by me. How d'you want me, Danny?" 

Danny wants Steve so many ways, most of them involving his cock being _inside_ Steve and Steve begging for it, but he's here to do a job, not indulge his private fantasies, so exactly how - and how much - he wants Steve isn't something that he needs to be thinking about right now, it's really not. _Professional detachment_ , he reminds himself, swallowing hard and trying to sound cool and businesslike. 

"I want you bent over the table, palms flat, legs spread." 

Steve does as he's told, bending over to plant his palms square on the table top and bracing himself, head down. Danny can't help but admire the view, the long legs and tight ass and that fucking tattoo spread across all that tanned skin, and it’s so fucking tempting... 

He tosses Charlie the lube and a condom. "Get him prepped. I want to see three fingers in there, make it look good." 

Charlie’s all business as he squirts the lube onto his fingers but then he slows down, trailing one finger down Steve’s crack and around the tight ring of muscle before he pushes it in, all the way in. Steve pushes back against him, arching his back and spreading his legs a little wider, and Danny can’t tell if he’s really that desperate to get something up his ass or if he’s just putting on an act for the camera, but it’s convincing, and suddenly Danny’s greedy for more. 

”I said three,” he growls, and the noise that Steve makes as Charlie obliges goes _straight_ to Danny’s cock. Charlie’s got big hands, big fingers, and Danny goes in close with the camera to catch the stretch of Steve’s hole around them as Charlie slides them slick and smooth into Steve. Steve hisses and twists backwards, riding Charlie’s fingers like he can’t get enough of them, and it's so hot that Danny's dick is _aching_ inside his boxer briefs, he wants to fuck Steve _so badly_. 

”OK, Charlie, that's good,” Danny says. “But now I want you to fuck him, make it slow and hard, put on a show for the camera.” 

Charlie nods and pulls his fingers out, reaching for the condom packet. Steve doesn't move, keeps his hands on the table and his head down as Charlie rips open the foil and rolls the condom onto himself. A quick slather of lube and he's ready, one hand on Steve's hip and the other lining his cock up with Steve's hole, and yeah, that looks good. Charlie's big, but Danny's seen Steve take bigger, and when Charlie pushes forward Steve takes him with ease, opens up and lets him in until Charlie's buried deep inside him. 

Danny steps back to grab some full-length shots and it’s a pretty sight, all that smooth skin and lean, hard muscle on display, those broad shoulders and tight glutes. Charlie starts driving in, slow but thorough, precisely-measured strokes going deep each time before he pulls all the way back and thrusts again, and Steve’s just spread there, braced and taking it as Charlie fucks him, and Danny can’t help himself, he closes his eyes for a moment and _imagines_ … 

There’s no time to waste, though, Charlie’s not going to last for ever, and Danny’s got a few more angles to cover. He moves round the table, crouching to shoot from Steve’s level, and as he raises the viewfinder to his eye Steve raises his head and looks at him, eyes blown dark and lips parted, and fuck, Danny hopes the camera caught that, because Steve looks wasted, sex-drunk and fucked out. It might be an act but it works, and it's not helping Danny's professional detachment problem _one little bit_. 

”Not going to last much longer, Boss,” Charlie warns. “You want me to come in him or over him?” 

Danny takes a deep breath and straightens up, trying to ignore the way his cock is pressing against the material of his boxer briefs. "Over him. I want to see you stripe that tattoo." 

"OK Boss," Charlie nods, and after a couple more thrusts he pulls out and strips off the condom, wrapping his hand around his cock and jacking himself with long, firm strokes. It only takes a few seconds before he starts to come, angling his cock so that he shoots his load across Steve's lower back, thick, sticky streaks painting the ink, and fuck, that 's got to be one of the best money shots Danny's ever photographed. 

Charlie milks himself dry and then steps back, tapping Steve on the hip as he does so to signal that he’s done. “Your turn, brah,” he says as Steve straightens and turns, and oh yes, Steve’s good to go, and Danny thanks the gods yet again that Steve’s so enthusiastic about his work. Charlie looks enquiringly at Danny. “What d’you want now, Boss? D’you want me to blow him, or d’you want him to fuck me?” 

Steve leans back, hands flat and ass on the edge of the table, and Danny’s finding it almost impossible to ignore how hard Steve is, to not see how Steve’s cock stands proud against his belly and how Steve licks his lips slowly as he looks at Danny. 

"Yes, what _do_ you want, Danny?" His voice is low and amused and yeah, OK, there's more than a hint of a challenge there. 

"I want..." and Danny's sure he had an idea in there somewhere, a good idea, a well-though-out professional plan of action about what he wants to shoot next, but then Steve licks his lips again and hitches his hips forward just a fraction, the merest hint of what's on offer, and Danny's brain goes offline. 

_Fuck_ Steve McGarrett and his fucking tattoos and his tanned skin and his ridiculous muscles and that fucking twisted grin that drives Danny insane and makes him want to do dirty, filthy, things to Steve that no professional photographer should ever think of doing with one of his models... 

And fuck professional detachment. Danny's done with it. 

”Charlie, respectfully, get out.” He hopes he sounds steely-cool instead of desperate, but he really can't tell. Whatever. He'll think about how to explain it to Charlie later. 

Charlie looks at Danny, then at Steve and then back at Danny again, and an unholy grin splits his face. “Whatever you say, Boss!” he says, grabbing his sweats and pulling them on, and seriously, he sounds like he’s been spending far too much time with Kono… and Danny remembers Kono in those boots and the short red raincoat and all of a sudden certain things are starting to connect... 

The door's hardly banged shut behind Charlie before Danny's on the move, grabbing a condom and advancing on Steve, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants as he goes, stripping off his boxer briefs and kicking them away because if he stops to think about what he's about to do then he might start to see sense and common sense is the last thing he wants right now… 

”This is not a good idea, Steven, this is _so_ not a good idea, it’s not _professional conduct_ , d'you hear me?" He’s muttering more to himself than to Steve as he rips open the condom packet and fuck it, his hands are shaking so much as he pulls the condom out and rolls it onto his dick, and he hopes that Steve can't see that, he doesn't want the smug bastard knowing he's got the upper hand right now. 

"This is not something we should be doing, I am a professional, Steve, a _professional_ , and you’re my model, you work for me, there is no way we should be doing this, you know that and I know that…” But Steve’s not stopping him, Steve’s just grinning at him hot and dirty, Steve's just laying back and stretching himself out on display _shamelessly_ and he so clearly wants what Danny’s about to give him that really, what else can Danny do but grab the lube and give in to temptation, manhandle Steve into position and go for it? 

Steve’s hole’s already slick, he’s just been fucked, after all, and he’s such a slut for it, just pulls his legs up and spreads them wide and lets Danny slide straight in, and it's fucking _heaven_. Danny bottoms out with his first thrust, and as he does so Steve throws his head back and gasps, body contracting hard around Danny's cock, "Fuck, yeah!" Danny pulls back and slams home again, and it's too good, so hot and tight, Steve writhing against him like he can't get enough of Danny's cock, and Danny's not going to last long if he doesn't get some control, damnit. 

He pulls back again, trying to breathe. "Touch yourself," he orders, "Want to feel you come on my cock," and Steve slides a hand down to grasp himself, fingers sliding tight over smooth skin as he strips his length. "Look at me," Danny growls, and Steve obeys, and yeah, this isn't an act any more, Danny's sure of that. "That's good, babe," he says as he pushes in again, going deep and holding there. "Now go on, come for me, do it!" Steve quickens his hand, twisting his wrist once, twice, and then he's there, jerking against Danny, body clenching around Danny's cock, eyes locked on Danny's as he comes and if only Danny could photograph that... 

And fuck self control, Danny's been riding the edge too long, he can't wait any longer, he pulls back and thrusts in hard and fast and it feels so fucking good to let go, to show Steve-fucking-tease-McGarrett who's boss here and just _take_ what he wants. He pushes Steve's legs wider apart, rough and careless, changes his angle slightly and goes as deep as he can, pulling a grunt from Steve's throat each time he slams into Steve's ass, just _giving it to him_ and it's _perfect_ , it's everything he imagined and more and he can't hold on, he's going to come... his orgasm rushes through him like a freight train, whiting out any last trace of coherent thought that he might have had as he loses it deep inside Steve, and it feels incredible, it feels fucking _amazing_. 

He's not sure how long it takes, but when he finally stops shaking and pulls himself together he finds that he's slumped forward, and fuck, that can't be comfortable for Steve, because Danny may not be tall but he's solid. He pushes up and off and staggers back, watching Steve drop his legs and let his head fall back onto the table top, and shit, he's just fucked his model, this should not have happened, he's not supposed to do this, it's not professional behavior, what was he thinking? 

"Danny?" Steve's sitting up now and he's got a frown on his face and quite right too, because Danny's crossed a line that he should never have crossed, he should never have let it get this far, he must have read the signals wrong, he's paying Steve to model for him, not to do... this. 

"Danny? You OK?" Steve's off the table and advancing on him, naked and sticky with come, and it would be a beautiful sight if Danny wasn't freaking out right now. 

"Steve, I..." He knows he's going red, so he looks away, pulling the condom off and tossing it and then running his hands through his hair while he tries to think of what he can possibly say to make this _right_. "I shouldn't have..." 

Steve's close up against him now, his fingers under Danny's jaw angling his face and forcing him to look up at him. "Hey," he says, and he's smiling, but this time it's not the cocky, shit-eating grin, it's something altogether softer and more intimate." It's OK, Danny, it really is. It's all good, you got that?" 

Danny looks at Steve's face. There's nothing there that says he's telling anything but the truth, so just maybe... Danny swallows and nods dumbly. 

Now the shit-eating grin is back, lighting up Steve's face and making something flip in Danny's gut. "So, are you going to carry on freaking out, or are you going to join me in the shower and help me clean off this mess?" 

He doesn't wait for an answer, of course, he just grabs Danny's hand and tugs him in the direction of the shower room, and what the fuck, Danny thinks as he lets himself go where he's pulled, he's only human after all... 

Professional detachment is overrated, anyway.


End file.
